What Is It
by emeraldteardrops
Summary: GaiSaku oneshot. Team Gai interaction. Summary: What is it that they have between them? Perhaps if they knew themselves, they'd be able to explain. Very strong T, rating for language and mature situations.


A/N This is a very strong T. Not quite M but close. GaiSakura pairing. Yes, I know it could never happen, but it's still fun to write. :)

**What Is It**

_"I think I love you…"_

_"I'm sorry… but this will never work."_

* * *

"Hey, Sakura? What is it with you and Gai sempai?"

The twenty year old kunoichi looked up from her ramen, slightly surprised at the question that came from her teammate's mouth. Naruto was sitting in the seat next to her, but he was unconsciously leaning away so that in case she decided to be offended by his inquiry, he had a chance to get back from her fists. However instead of the usual frown and growl that accompanied his delving into her personal life, Sakura merely shrugged and took another sip at her broth.

"Gai? I'm not sure; we're friends I suppose. You know, ever since that last mission we took together. Why do you ask?"

Naruto watched her eat out of the corner of his eye, wondering at how she managed to even slurp noodles so politely. Sakura didn't seem fazed at all by his question, which generally meant that there was nothing to tell.

"Well, it's just something that Hinata was saying the other day, about seeing you two training together a lot. I didn't know why you would be training with Gai sempai is all."

Sakura gave him a rueful smile. "Have you seen my taijutsu, Naruto?" she asked. "It's laughable for a jounin. Shishou thinks it's because hers isn't great, but I promised her it started long before I became her apprentice."

"Not all jounin master taijutsu, Sakura," Naruto reminded her, although through a mouthful so big it came out as "Nnn ll jnmmtr tjjsu 'kura." Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust, handing him a napkin.

"Well, it's never too late to try," she said with a tiny grin. She could interpret full-mouthed-Naruto speak. "At least there're some excellent jounin elite to teach us newbies, huh?"

"Hmmm… So are you sure that's all there is between you and Gai?" Naruto pressed one more time, just because he had a feeling. Err… actually Hinata had had a feeling but that equaled the same thing right? She seemed to not have heard him. "Sakura? That's all there is between you two?"

_Battle roughened hands ran up her sides slowly, calluses against smooth skin that left her senses tingling. She threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging lightly to bring his mouth down to hers. His kiss was gentle but full of promise, should she be willing. Was she willing? Maybe she was, if he would just keep touching her this way. He bit lightly at her lower lip, encouraging her to open her mouth and murmuring in approval when she did. She had never liked the feel of another's tongue against her own, but he only just flicked his against hers, teasing her until she was forced to engage him in this. He cupped the back of her neck and lifted her head up, shifting his body against hers as he deepened the kiss. She liked the feel of his weight over her, his knee parting her thighs in another silent promise that was echoed by the actions of his mouth. Finally she understood all the precise but unwitting steps that had brought them here like this together. Weeks ago she never would have thought the things about this man that she was thinking right now. She wondered if everyone she had ever kissed had been that bad, or if he was just this _good_. It was about control and he had it. He could make this go so many wonderful places, but only if she was willing…was she?_

"Yo, Sakura. Earth to Sakura!"

"We're just friends, Naruto, nothing more," she promised, giving the blond man a smile. He smiled back, believing her and thankful for the simplicity of her answer. It would be too complicated if things between her and the older shinobi had been beyond that.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei, _are we there yet_?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes as the plaintive voice whined through the wooden carriage that separated said voice from her companions. It had been a dangerous journey, but the elite shinobi that had guarded the caravan to Suna had not let the ambassador know that. In their opinions, the Hokage's apprentice had enough to occupy her thoughts, and so they dispatched the several attempts at assassinating the young woman without letting her know about it. Of course, the fact that Sakura was one of the top ranked medic nins in Konoha made it hard to hide injuries from her, so Kakashi and Gai made sure to take out all enemy nins without getting hurt. Gai declared it a challenge and won when the caravan finally appeared outside of Suna, the green clad man with only two scratches to Kakashi's three. Sakura stepped out of the middle carriage, yawning and stretching to ease cramped muscles before looking at the two men with a knowing eye.

"So who won?" she asked. Kakashi's eye squinted into a half-moon smile and Gai had the grace to cough lightly. She knew them too well.

"Whatever," Sakura shrugged, aiming a glare at the unoffending wagon they had contained her to. "Remind me again why I had to ride in that thing the whole way? I could have prepared for these speeches just as easily walking with you guys."

It had been a fight to get her to do it, in which Kakashi had finally won by picking up the kunoichi and firmly depositing her on the seat inside. There may or may not have been a sharingan involved. Despite Sakura's protests, the entire entourage knew the importance of this trip. Sakura was given the task of negotiating a new treaty with Suna, and she was to use all of her intellect and persuasive powers to ensure Konoha's best interests in the agreement. True, Tsunade herself would have to finalize the terms of the treaty, but this was a very integral mission, one of the most important that Sakura had ever been on. If she messed up, or inadvertently offended the wrong person, then it was possible for the existing peace between the nations to crumble. Gaara supported the existing treaty, but he was not the only political figure in Suna. The future of Konoha quite possibly rested on her slim shoulders and therefore Kakashi had decided it was important that the sometimes volatile young woman should spend the trip undistracted, figuring out exactly what she should say.

"Today you're not Haruno Sakura the medic nin, jounin shinobi," her former sensei reminded her, sounding more serious than normal despite his nose being buried in his ever present book. It only added to the growing nerves she had been experiencing. "You are the Hokage's ambassador and representative of all Konohagakure. It is a dishonor to have you show up travel stained and ugly."

"…" Gai took a careful step backwards, edging towards the six other shinobi that had accompanied them. From behind him there was a barely stifled bark of amusement, and a mutter of about it being troublesome.

"_Ugly_?!"

"My eternal rival has always been so youthfully brave!" Gai praised to the others as he watched the pink haired kunoichi chase the older shinobi around the caravan, fists dangerously close to the strategically retreating Copy nin. The deep echoing of a gong rumbled out from the city, signaling that Suna was aware of the arrivals. As if on a switch, Sakura became sweet and docile, standing in front of Gai and the others with a smile on her face. Kakashi took his place slightly behind Sakura's right shoulder, Gai behind her left, and the rest of the Leaf ninja flanking them in formation. Sakura tried not to let her nervousness get the best of her as she watched the official processional that wound its way from Suna, properly greeting the state visitors as courtesy dictated. At the front was the most powerful man in the hidden village, one whose strength rivaled even that of Naruto's and whose political power equaled Tsunade's. His hard eyes trained on her and her entourage as she bowed deeply.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura said professionally. "As an emissary from the Hokage, I bring greetings from my mistress to you and to all Sunagakure."

The tall young man, not much older than Sakura herself, stood silently with many nin on either side of him. It would be a lie if the Leaf shinobi did not admit to holding themselves at the ready in that moment. Of all their allies and enemies, Suna was one of the most powerful and their leader was very dangerous. They were assigned to protect Sakura, and even though there was no reason to believe that Suna would attack an allied ambassador, the possibility was always there. Even Gai wasn't sure he could adequately protect the kunoichi if Gaara of the Sand should decide to break the truce with Konoha. But they all relaxed slightly when Gaara actually let a tiny smile touch his lips as he stepped forward and bowed politely to Sakura, taking her hand and speaking to her in his gravelly voice.

"You are welcome here, emissary of Konoha. And you are doubly welcome, Haruna Sakura," Gaara added, gazing down intently at her. He had never forgotten her role in rescuing him from his attack by the Akatsuki. Sakura blushed slightly beneath the weight of those eyes, licking her lips nervously as she unconsciously glanced to the side. Gai was looking straight ahead, at attention, but his mouth was in a tight line and he did not meet her look. Kakashi noticed the halfway exchange and raised an eyebrow curiously. However the Kazekage had already extended a greeting to them all and had now taken a hold of Sakura's arm and was personally escorting her towards the village, the other elite shinobi following closely at their heels. As he fell in step behind Sakura, it didn't escape the Copy nin's attention that Gai was taking his job as the second primary bodyguard to her very seriously, even though Kakashi himself thought it overkill. Although not as strong as Gaara, Sakura was more dangerous than most of the shinobi assigned to protect her.

Although Gai had held every confidence in the young medic nin's ability to perform in such a delicate social situation, it was obvious that she was slipping into the role of diplomat with unexpected ease. The Kazekage, for all his fierce exterior, seemed almost fond of Sakura, and he intently focused his attention on her. Gai and Kakashi had spent most of the day in opposite corners of a large council room, standing against the wall and trying not to let the droning of voices lull them into a false confidence. They weren't only there to watch Sakura's back, they also were there to represent Konoha interests should Sakura need advisement. After only a few hours it was apparent the girl had it under control.

Only once did the air in the council turn dangerous, when an pair of elders suggested that perhaps Konoha was not nearly as strong of an ally as they liked to think of themselves. For a tense minute, Gai held himself at the ready, knowing that between them, there was a good chance he and Kakashi could get her out if this went badly. Even the Copy nin had stopped slouching and was poised to protect his former student and teammate. But then at a sharp rebuke by Gaara, supported by several others, the naysayers backed down. Still… Gai knew he would be thankful when this was all over. That night he quietly told Kakashi as much as they took turns keeping watch over the exhausted and sleeping kunoichi, secure in knowing three more of their squad were outside the door and at the window.

"It's a standard escort mission, Gai," Kakashi shrugged, tucking his book in his back pocket as he took Gai's spot to the left of the window, hidden in shadow. "We've done a hundred of them over the years. Plus Sakura is the last shinobi to need this level of protection. I'm surprised Tsunade went to these extremes, even for a proper show of power."

"Your words are wise, my eternal rival, but it has not escaped my notice you have not turned a page since we got here, and you aren't even trying to hide it." Gai gave Kakashi a smug look. "You want to be done with this as well."

"… I don't like Sakura walking around like a target," Kakashi finally admitted. "Her connections to Tsunade, Naruto, and myself make her one without the Kazekage showing such obvious interest in her."

"Hmph." Gai grunted sourly at that last part, and Kakashi carefully hid his smirk.

"You know, you've been awfully serious this mission, Gai. There wouldn't be any reason for that, would there?"

Gai normally would have violently declared his opposition to that, but the girl in the room was exhausted and slept lightly, and he was loath to wake her. Instead he sighed and sank down on the second bed, tired himself but unable to relax.

"I feel the same as you, Kakashi," was all he said. For some reason, Kakashi didn't exactly believe that. He was pretty sure Gai felt something that he, Kakashi, had thankfully never felt.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Gai… if I may ask, what exactly is it between you and Sakura? You're being awfully protective, even for you."

_She felt so good in his arms, he didn't know if he could handle it. Her long legs were entangled in his, her fingernails digging into his back as he trailed kisses down her slender neck, nipping at the junction of her shoulder and making her moan softly. He already knew he wanted her; usually it took him a while to want to be with a woman that intimately, because he had never been the type that chose sex over companionship. But damn it, he _needed_ her. Now. If she didn't feel the same way, then he needed to get out of here right now, before his lust drove him beyond his normal self control. _

_"Wait," she whispered, and with a groan he managed to break off his kisses, praying for the strength to move away from her. _

_"Okay," he acknowledged, readying himself for what he expected to come next. But instead of expressing doubt and reservations, she half sat up beneath him, awkwardly trying to pull her shirt over her head without hitting her elbows on the headboard of the bed. A rush of relief went through him and it momentarily cooled his boiling blood, allowing him to shift back and patiently watch her toss her shirt on the floor next to them. She blushed, probably because he knew he was staring at her. He couldn't help it. She was so incredibly beautiful, and right now in this moment she was his. She licked her lips nervously but she smiled when he took her hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Beyond that small gesture of affection he did no more, despite the way his breathing had deepened with arousal. She smiled when she realized that he was showing her he would hold back as she asked… even if it killed him. _

_"Enough waiting," she told him in a breathless voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him back down towards her mouth. Skin touched skin and his tenuous hold on his passion threatened to give. A low growl escaped his throat as he reached for her, and he kissed her like a man starved. As the young woman melted beneath his hungry hands, he realized that he never had had control when it came to her... _

"Gai?"

The shinobi tore his eyes away from the sleeping girl and gave his eternal rival a bright sparkling smile.

"Of course I am protective of our beautiful teammate! She is brave and strong and with our help and the power of youth she will help Konoha prosper!"

That probably came out a little too loud because the guard outside the window coughed, so _very_ troublesome, and green eyes blinked sleepily at him.

"Gai sempai? Can we all be youthful and powerful tomorrow?" Sakura asked plaintively, yawning and rolling over as she drew the blankets over her head. She was already nodding off before he was done apologizing. As the green clad man sighed once more and he retreated to the warmth of the other bed, Kakashi watched the pair until both were fast asleep.

"You never answered the question," Kakashi finally told his sleeping friend.

* * *

It was cold in the hospital. Thankfully he would not be kept waiting long.

The patient in room 203 was one of the special few that did not have to suffer extended wait times, no matter how minor his injuries were when he arrived. It wasn't because he was ANBU. The eternally busy medics made it plainly clear that the overdeveloped sense of invulnerability that landed the elite in ICU more often than not did not earn them special treatment. No, they had to be patient along with the rest of the others. It also did not have anything to do with the fact said patient was a key member of one of the most prestigious clans in the village, or that he was stunning handsome according to, well, _everyone_. No, the reason that this patient did not have long to wait was because he was one of Maito Gai's team.

Like Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto, Gai's team _always_ got bumped to the front of the line.

The reason said team was always bumped stepped into the room, calm and professional even though only minutes ago she had been up to her elbow in the torso of a man, trying to reverse the damage done by a particularly nasty jutsu. Sakura quickly read the chart next to the doorframe and gave Neji Hyuuga a quick glance over before smiling at him. She picked up the chart and moved to the bed that he rested against, her head tilted up so that she could peer into his face, ignoring for the moment the lanky shinobi that leaned easily against the far wall, arms crossed in relaxation even though his knuckles were bloody.

"Twice in one week, Neji," she said with a little laugh, setting his chart down on the bed next to his hip as she took his hand.

Neji glared in irritation, but not at the hospital's topic medic, behind the Hokage of course. The recipient of his glare seemed to be trying very hard to contain the smirk that threatened to spread across his face. Sakura's eyes darted over to Lee and she smiled at him. Lee couldn't help his returning grin, which only seemed to irritate the Hyuuga even further. Rock Lee looked more or less fine, but Sakura knew looks could be deceiving for that particular shinobi. Lee was a master at hiding his pain. Unfortunately for Neji, today Lee was his usual boisterous self, if a touch bloodier than he had been a few hours ago.

"Perhaps we could start taking it a little easier in practice, my friend!" Lee said enthusiastically. "Never let it be said that I put training in front of a comrade's welfare!"

Point one for Lee.

When he was thirteen, Lee said similar things because he was really that dense. These days, he did it just because he found it beyond amusing to tease his ever stoic rival. Sakura bit down her grin as she felt Neji's broken hand tense, figuring that he was squelching the desire to throw something sharp at Lee. Neji had little in common with Kakashi, but with the way Lee always managed to drag Neji into contests of strength made the pair's rivalry similar enough to the two older shinobis' decades old relationship. It annoyed Tenten to no ends, having had to put up with it for so long now, but Sakura never failed to be amused by a harmless rivalry that didn't end in heartbreaking betrayal and lifelong pain for those involved.

"Be nice, Lee," Sakura admonished despite her growing smile, focusing her chakra towards repairing the delicate bones that the young man had managed to crush twice now. She sniffed lightly, hoping she wasn't getting a cold from her apartment's broken heater. "If you didn't goad him into training so much, then I wouldn't be using my precious chakra on something I already healed Tuesday."

"You have plenty," Neji grunted sourly, seemingly oblivious to the flush of pink that spread over Sakura's cheeks. Compliments from Neji were few and far between, even if the delivery was rough. "And it is not necessary to _goad_ me. I train with sufficient self-motivation. It is not necessary to emulate clothing choices to retain the teachings of one's sensei."

Point one for Neji. Lee glanced down at his green body suit with a critical eye, then shrugged as if it was of no consequence. But he did smirk.

"Not all of us feel the need to hide our attributes behind the concealing curtain of long hair and loose clothing," he replied smugly, the borderline innuendo causing Sakura to blink, then blush even more furiously, her chakra flow growing choppy for just the slightest moments before regaining its normal smoothness. She didn't need the Byakugan to know both men were silently laughing at her.

Sakura wasn't sure when her relationship with this team had changed, but at some point it had. Maybe it was the fact that she trained so much with them, and that she was often sent with them on high risk missions. Medic nins that had suitable field experience were few and far in between, and those that had it were in high demand. Considering the skill level of a team that regularly employed two taijutsu masters, one weapon's master, and the strongest Hyuuga to be born in generations, their missions were very dangerous. It was helpful to send a medic whose own combat skills nearly matched those of her comrades'. Ino used to be included on their missions, but with Sakura the fit just seemed better, the missions smoother.

They were starting to treat her like a part of the group, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Sakura's own team had been torn apart from the start and no matter what changed, she had never felt that same camaraderie she had once had with Naruto and Sasuke. Even with Sai, it was like trying to push a square peg through a round hole. It just didn't fit. But in Team Gai, there was the proof of years of consistency. Consistent comrades, consistent training, consistent leadership… it showed in the flawless way they worked together. Lee and Neji might be ANBU now, but they still were brought together with Gai and Tenten because Team Gai seemed to never fail their missions. They all trained together as if nothing had ever changed, maintaining a level of team togetherness that would be cloying if Neji wasn't so scary and Tenten so dangerous and Lee such a jokester.

As intimidating as all that was, they had still pulled her into their little group. Tenten seemed thankful for the missions where she wasn't the only female surrounded by such overwhelming testosterone levels, and all of them were appreciative that she didn't need the same level of protection other medics did. Sakura had learned that it took Neji four months and one painful life saving surgery in the field to warm up to a person, that out of all four of them Tenten was the biggest slob and the biggest eater, and that Lee was capable of some very deep conversations as he waded through the ranks of enemy nin. And as for Gai, well…

"There, all healed." Sakura declared proudly, watching Neji experimentally flex his hand and make a fist. Satisfied he nodded at her, his equivalent of profuse thanks. "Try not to play around with chakra punches, boys," she added because it was too tempting to tease them back. "Leave the tough stuff for the girls."

Point one Sakura. This earned her two flat looks and a chuckle from the doorway. It was Tenten, who had popped her head into the room. Lee's smile grew as she winked at her young husband, and she beamed back. Neji rolled his eyes with an expression of one long suffering. Of course, he had lived through two years of Lee's idea of "courtship". The stories alone made Sakura shudder.

"If you guys are done bugging Sakura, Gai sensei wants us to meet him for lunch." Her brown eyes met Sakura's green ones. "Sensei said to let you know you were invited if you wanted to come, Sakura. He leaves for a solo mission tonight, and so he won't be able to meet you for sparring later."

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, Sakura felt eyes stare at her and the accompanying flush pass over her cheeks. Gai sempai and she had been training an awful lot lately...

"Umm… I still have a lot of patients, Tenten," Sakura cleared her throat and reached for Neji's chart. "Tell him thank you for me, please."

Tenten shrugged, but she shared a knowing look with Lee as he met her at the door and the two left Neji and Sakura alone. After they had disappeared, Sakura couldn't help the frown that slid over her face. Another solo mission. How many of those had he been taking these days? It seemed like Gai was always off on solo missions, which were some of the most dangerous. True, _he_ was one of the most dangerous shinobi, an equal to her own sensei but that didn't mean that she didn't worry. There were many people that she regularly worried about, and it would be nice if occasionally one of them tried to make the safer choices instead of the most dangerous. Sakura's thoughts must have shown, because she felt a newly healed hand grip her arm gently as she reached for the chart.

"Sakura." Neji's head was tilted slightly to the side, curiosity in his eyes as he watched her. The more she got to know him, the more she wondered at how she used to view him as expressionless. His voice might be monotone, but his white eyes spoke volumes.

"Hmm?" Not the most committal answer she'd ever given.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, still gripping her hand. It was useless to try and fib to the Hyuuga, considering the fact that even his un-activated Byakugan missed little. Sighing, Sakura just shook her head.

"He takes risks," was all she could think of to say, despite the hundred other things that were floating at the surface of her mind. If she had her wish, she would keep all her friends and loved ones locked up in a closet with her and her chakra gloves guarding it.

"We're shinobi," Neji reminded her, pulling her so that she was sitting down next to him. Sakura shrugged, unable to describe her needless worry any better and knowing she couldn't really get into it, especially not with Neji. Despite a growing friendship, they weren't at a point where she felt comfortable confiding in him anything deeper than her favorite weapon, poison, and dessert choices.

"Sakura. I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now… actually Lee and I have been wanting to ask you something." Neji paused as if unsure exactly how to phrase his question. "You have been training more and more with Gai sensei, but we have noticed that you never touch in him in combat and therefore are not improving very quickly. Taijutsu requires contact for proper execution, without which one is just practicing kicks and dodges. We do not understand why he has not pointed this out to you, but maybe there is something that we do not know."

Sakura said nothing, her silence prompting Neji to continue. He actually sounded a bit embarrassed as he spoke

"His erratic behavior and overwhelming personality might be a bit off-putting, but sensei is a good kind man," Neji assured her, ever faithful to his taichou. Sakura realized that he must think she was loathe to come in contact with Gai for such shallow reasons as her childhood preconceptions of him.

"Please don't be insulting, Neji," Sakura said in a quiet voice, her eyes staring unseeing across the room. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for Gai sempai. Have I ever seemed hesitant to touch him when he was injured or in need? I just am not very skilled in taijutsu, but I am working to remedy that and Gai sempai has been kind enough to put up with me."

He knew she had not answered his question, although she had. Somewhat confused, he went straight to the point.

"Sakura, what is it between you and Gai sensei? Why won't you touch him?"

_She couldn't stop touching him. _

_She loved the way his muscles bunched underneath his skin as he flexed and moved over her. She ran her fingertips down the length of his arms, tracing the ANBU tattoo that she had never known he had until now. There was so much that she didn't know about him, but that she found she wanted to. There were stories written across this flesh, staining its surface and etched into its depths. Scars that never would fade, some regular injuries, others put there deliberately from some nameless enemy. Faded black ink swirled in complex designs over his shoulders and down his back beyond her view. They drew her eyes strangely, like the words on a scroll and she wondered what they meant. Undressed, this man was a gorgeous mystery. But then he was touching her again, the heat from his hands sinking into her and causing her close her eyes as she quivered beneath his expert caresses. Intuitively he knew how to touch her better than she had known herself, and she was learning along with him. Soft strokes to the backs of her knees, firm pressure to her hips and thighs, feather light brushes over her breastbone… He _knew_ her. And she wanted to know him as well._

_If only she could concentrate because what he was doing felt so damn good… _

A hand rested on her shoulder, making her start. Sakura looked up to realize that Neji had stood and was looking down at her with an almost understanding expression in his eyes.

"You should come to lunch," he told her simply, before letting his hand fall away. Sakura gave him a tiny smile, seeming to return back to her normal self as she stood as well.

"Thanks, but you go. It's a team thing; Gai sempai was just asking me to be nice. Take care of your hand this time, Neji." With that Sakura slipped out of the room.

Neji watched her go, deciding that for such a smart girl, Sakura really didn't understand his sensei at all.

* * *

"SAKURA! WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

The pounding on her door was enough to pull her from the deadest of sleep, but coupled with the sound of Tenten's worried voice, Sakura bolted straight from bed. She had opened her front door before she even thought to check if she was wearing clothing. Thankfully she had been cold tonight, her heater was still not working, and she had wrapped herself in several layers before crawling under her covers. Despite the chilly air in her apartment, the cold outside hit her like a slap in the face, waking her instantly. On her front step was the weapons master, panting as she got ready to start pounding again.

"Tenten! What's wrong?" Sakura demanded, knowing that the relief on her friends face was not necessarily a good sign. When people were relieved to see her, it usually meant that somewhere there was someone about to die. "Who is it?"

"It's Gai sensei. I tried to get him to go to the hospital but--" Tenten started to say, but as soon as she had said the first two words, Sakura had bolted back in her apartment for her spare medical kit. Without sparing a backwards glance to the other young woman, Sakura bolted towards Gai's home. Her head spun as she ran, thinking of all the things that might have happened, and if she would be able to help in time. Why hadn't he gone to the hospital of he was hurt? Were they not capable of getting him there? Where were Neji and Lee? Oh no, what if they were hurt too? Did she have enough chakra to heal three, especially if Gai was injured that badly…?

Sakura jumped the steps up to Gai's front door and burst in without knocking, a breathless Tenten a step behind her. There was no one there, and absolutely nothing was abnormal about Gai's apartment. A head poked around the bedroom doorframe, wet hair messily falling into his dark eyes as the elite jounin stared at the two kunoichi in surprised confusion.

"Tenten? Sakura?" Gai stepped out of his bedroom with a damp towel in his hand, having obviously just taken a shower. Instead of the normal spandex suit, he was in a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He seemed fine. Her momentary relief at finding him on his feet and not passed out in a pool of his own blood turned into anger as she shot a look at Tenten. The other girl blushed.

"I tried to tell you," Tenten defended herself with a guilty mutter. "But you were running so fast. He thinks he's okay, and won't go to the hospital even though he should."

"Tenten…" Gai groaned, recognizing and preparing himself for the brunt of the emotions flickering over Sakura's face. "It is very late. Really, you should not have worried Sakura-chan like this. I am sore, that is all."

"Sore?" Sakura was already there in the middle of the night in her pajamas, so angry or not at the false alarm she figured she might as well go into medic mode. "Where? Sit down and show me."

Gai sighed, reminding her of Kakashi when he really didn't want to get examined. However unlike her mentor, Gai obediently headed for the couch in his living room, moving slowly. By the way he carried himself, she could tell he was hurting. Sakura knelt on the floor in front of him as he sat down carefully, grunting in pain as he settled into the cushions.

"My stomach took a pretty hard kick, but it didn't bruise, so I'm sure it'll be fine," he tried to convince her, pulling his shirt up to show her. Sakura frowned and placed her palms against his abdomen. It took her a moment to recognize the problem, and she gave Gai a very carefully controlled look.

"It's not bruised yet because of the amount of stomach muscle you have Gai," Sakura informed him in a crisp professional tone. "However the bruising went deep enough to cause some minor internal hemorrhaging. You're bleeding inside your stomach, and have been since the hit. I don't suppose that's a good enough reason to go to the hospital?"

He blinked in surprise at her diagnosis, and then had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Gai admitted meekly. Sakura made a noise in her throat, one that she had made at Kakashi countless times.

"Neither do most of the shinobi that go to bed thinking they are just sore and end up bleeding out in their sleep." Even as she spoke, she was healing the damage that had been done. If Gai had been a weaker man, he would already have been succumbing to dizziness and nausea, but he was physically the toughest person she knew. It would be the death of him.

"I'm sorry Gai sensei," Tenten was saying, sounding upset. "I just was worried, and I didn't really think."

"It is fine, Tenten. You did as your heart told you, and that is never something to apologize for." Gai risked a quick look at the medic healing him, but Sakura said nothing. However when Gai closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, centering himself, Sakura did look up at him. Tenten wasn't quite sure, but it seemed like maybe the kunoichi's palm rested against Gai sensei's stomach for a moment longer than it really needed to. And there it was. Their eyes met briefly and something passed between the two that Tenten did not understand. Gai took her other hand and held it, just for a moment, before dropping it again and looking away. After another few minutes of silence, Sakura finally sighed and sat back, done with her task. It had been simple to stop the bleeding, and there was not enough blood around his organs to cause undue pressure. However, he needed rest.

"I'm going home now, Gai sempai," Sakura said quietly as she stood up. "You should be fine, but if left unattended it could have been a whole lot worse. If you feel anymore soreness or start feeling sick, go immediately to the hospital. And please don't let anyone hit you for a while."

"It was a lucky shot anyway," he told her with a smile, although it faded when she did not smile back. He inclined his head politely. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, walking back across the room to the door, determinedly not looking around the apartment. Once outside, she leaned against the step railing and let out a soft noise of frustration. It had taken all of her strength not to scream at him for being so foolish.

"Big idiot," Sakura muttered, shaking her head. She didn't realize it, but her eyes were slightly wet. Sometimes in her line of work, knowing what could have happened was almost worse than dealing with what did happen. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "Bigger idiot," she directed at herself. A throat clearing behind her made her half turn, to where Tenten had followed her out.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked timidly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said, vainly attempting to regain her composure in front of her friend, but unable to keep the tears from leaking from down her face. Unsurprisingly, she felt a small hand reach out and squeeze hers tightly.

"Sakura… It's okay. He's going to be okay, right? Like you said?" Tenten was worried again, not understanding why the pink haired medic was crying when she had thought Gai sensei was healed. Sakura pulled herself together enough to nod vigorously.

"He's fine, I promise, Tenten. I'm sorry, sometimes it just gets to me."

Tenten seemed to accept that. The older girl decided to walk Sakura home, promising that she would check up on Gai once more tonight and tomorrow as well. That made Sakura feel much better, knowing that there was someone else taking care of him. Her own boys only had her, so she had to be extra vigilant. As they reached Sakura's apartment, Tenten paused, her pretty brown eyes questioning as she looked at her friend.

"Sakura? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?" Mentally Sakura was already in her bed, feeling strangely drained by the night's unexpected events. Tenten looked almost embarrassed to be asking.

"You and Gai sensei. What is it exactly between you two? I've never seen you cry like that when a patient was healed and not in danger."

"It was just stress and a lack of sleep getting to me," Sakura mumbled, unlocking her door. Tenten didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah, but… but I saw the way you two were looking at each other. What was that?"

_His eyes locked onto hers, a tiny smile playing about the corner of his lips as he gently tugged away the last of her clothing. The air in the room was cool, but his hands were warm as they locked around her waist. He flipped them over easily, him on his back and her knees on either side of his hips. She let out a breath as she felt the pressure of him against her, and she blushed again. His eyes grew softer and he reached up to pull her down to him, kissing her lingeringly._

_"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly. "We don't have to do this."_

_She wondered what those words had cost him, considering how apparent his need for this had become. But he cared about her, he really did give a damn, and she knew that if this was going to ruin their friendship than he would leave her bed right now._

_"If we don't do this, we will always regret it," she told him, placing her right palm against his left one. "Yes, I want this with you." His larger fingers entwined with hers, and he guided her back until she was sitting upright. His right arm wrapped around her hips, holding her securely. She could see the lust in his gaze and it made her shiver, knowing what was about to happen. It made her slightly anxious, but his fingers squeezed hers reassuringly, calming her. Then he lifted her up slightly and moved; suddenly there was so much more to her than there had ever been before. Her tiny gasp echoed in tandem with the low growl that escaped his throat. _

_"You are so beautiful," he whispered, holding her gaze and her hand as he moved, until she was forced to close her eyes as they rolled back in pleasure… _

"Sakura? Back at Gai's… What was that between you two?"

"It was nothing, Tenten. Take care of him for me, okay? Goodnight."

Tenten stared at the door that closed shut so firmly, deciding she didn't believe Sakura at all.

* * *

The assembled shinobi all went quiet when the blonde haired Hokage stepped into the room. Her assistant Shizune followed a step behind, looking slightly uncomfortable. The expression on Tsunade's face was one of stubbornness, and that never boded well. Especially considering that every shinobi not gone on a mission had been called here for this meeting, genin and chunin included which was a rare occurrence.

"They're not going to like this," Anko heard the Hokage mutter to Shizune, who whispered something in Tsunade's ear that made the older woman sigh. Anko caught Gai's gaze and held it, rolling her eyes. The green clad shinobi gave her a quick grin before returning his attention to the front of the room. Tsunade stepped up on the dais in front of the assembly to make her announcement.

"I'll make this quick because we all have a lot of other things to do," Tsunade said sharply. "So pay attention. It has recently been brought to my attention that there has been an increasing number of severe injuries and near fatalities due to shinobi refusing medical treatment at the end of missions. Considering that most of you are not licensed medical personnel, I no longer will allow you to make your own call regarding your health." At this point she leveled them all a glare. "We don't need to weaken Konoha through stupidity. Therefore after every mission, B ranked or higher, every shinobi is required to report to the hospital within one hour of his or her return to the village, regardless of condition. You will not leave until you have been given clearance. You will not sneak out of your rooms if you are told to stay. Anyone with a problem with that is welcome to accept only C and D ranked missions."

There was a mutter that ran through the ranks. No one wanted those kinds of missions, not if they could pull better ones. The Hokage held up a hand to quiet them and continued.

"Furthermore, any sensei for a genin team is required to have his team checked out at the end of any mission in which there is hostile action of any kind, regardless of rank. You are dismissed."

As the Hokage left, Shizune hot on her heels to get away from the now thoroughly irritated crowd, Anko turned on Gai.

"What… the fuck?!" Anko growled, perhaps a little too loudly because heads began to turn her way. "So instead of going home and getting some rest, I get to sit in a waiting room at the end of each mission? That blows! What the hell is the Hokage thinking?"

From her spot off to the side, a slender kunoichi straightened and walked towards Anko, eyes glittering angrily.

"Perhaps she is thinking that if shinobi aren't intelligent enough to take care of themselves, then it is up to her to babysit them," Sakura said dismissively to the older woman. Disrespect towards her shishou never went over well with Sakura. Anko rounded on her, not intimidated by the Hokage's apprentice, even though several wiser shinobi took a step or two back.

"Oh, I see," Anko smirked. "Is that how a little girl like you controls her teammates? Hey, if Naruto and Kakashi are okay with leashes, that's up to them. But leave the rest of us out of it."

Several rows over snapped the sound of a shutting book as the Copy nin sighed wearily. "Easy, Anko," he said warningly, more for her own sake than Sakura's. Kakashi knew quite well his teammate's temper.

"Now Anko," Gai began in a cheerful voice, but his attempt at breaking the tension was cut off by the snake kunoichi continuing with a smirk, deliberately goading Sakura, who she was sure was behind this.

"Young, possessive, controlling… now we really know why the Uchiha left."

There was dead silence in the room, before a snarl tore from the medic's throat and she flung herself at Anko. Anko was fast, but when Sakura was furious, she was faster. Therefore the only reason that the wall took the brunt of her chakra laden fist and not the other woman was that Gai was even faster still. Sakura spun to where Gai had pulled Anko behind him protectively, a brief flash of hurt in her eyes as she saw his arms around the older kunoichi. She took another step but Kakashi smoothly inserted himself between them, a hand on Sakura's hip as he spoke quietly in her ear. Anko had never been one to need being protected, and she loved a good rumble, so she tried to lunge at Sakura, only to find Gai's iron grip around her arm.

"Leave it, Anko," Gai commanded firmly, his eyes on his rival. More exactly on Gai's rival's placement of his hand. Sakura was glaring murder at Anko, but her own eyes trailed to where Gai was holding on. Finally Sakura allowed Kakashi to lead her away, the gathered shinobi parting in their path. Gai waited until they disappeared before letting go.

"I knew it was because of her. Fucking bitch," Anko snarled after Sakura, hand reaching towards her kunai pouch. She was quite surprised to suddenly find herself out in the hall, wrist twisted painfully as her back was pressed to the wall.

"Don't call her that," Gai growled, the anger flashing in his eyes completely foreign to Anko. It was that more than anything that cooled her blood. Gai was actually _angry_. This was different.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever," she pulled loose of her friend's grip, giving him a not so light shove to back him up. "Gee, it was just a little quarrel. You've watched me do it a hundred times."

"Don't mess with her, Anko," Gai said firmly, although the anger in his eyes was fading quickly.

"Why? What's the big deal?" It was a question but also a challenge. It was no secret in the town that Anko had at least a base interest in Gai, although she had never bothered to actively pursue him. She never had really needed to, considering his lack of a love life. But maybe now…

Gai said nothing, but he frowned at her. "Because she only did it to protect us. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I was the one that should've gone to the hospital last month. It's not her fault."

"Gee, all protective and everything," Anko muttered. "What is it with you and Haruno? You in love with her or something?"

_He was sure he had died. _

_In fact, if he did die right now, he would die a happy man. Every movement, every touch was utter bliss, and he didn't know how in the world he had lasted this long. Maybe it was because as badly as he wanted to let go, he wanted to stretch this out forever. There may not be another time, so he needed to burn this image of her in his mind now. Hair messily falling over her face, eyes widening then squeezing shut as he shifted deeper, his name on her lips. Those hands that were so tiny and yet so powerful… he had wondered earlier if she would lose control and use too much strength when she clung to him. However he was certain she couldn't use chakra right now if her life depended on it. But that was okay. As he moved over her, holding her, loving her, she didn't need to use it. Right now she was his, and absolutely nothing was going to touch her._

_God forbid if anything tried..._

"Hey, Gai! Seriously, what's with you two?"

Shaking his head, unable to say anything, the shinobi just walked away. That was all the answer Anko needed.

* * *

"No! Don't you dare!"

Lee had always had a strong stomach, but there were some things so awful that it made even his stomach churn. As he stared at the scene in front of him, he realized that there was absolutely nothing that he could do. Bloody and battered, his sensei was dying because he had protected the team's medic. That was what good shinobi did, they protected the medic because the medics were the ones that could save your life later. But there was so much blood, and a girl who was the best healer in the village was screaming in frustration.

"Dammit Gai! Don't you dare do this!" Sakura cried angrily, pouring every ounce of chakra that she could into the limp body beneath her. Lee didn't realize that he was retching until a strong hand gripped his shoulder, supporting him. At his side his teammate had a look of grim hurt on his face. Tenten had been crying when she had rushed to get help, everyone knowing without being told that this one was beyond Sakura, not with how much of her chakra had been drained from the fight. They all knew that this was more than even she could do. Barely staying upright themselves, Neji and Lee could do nothing but watch.

"No," Sakura gasped, never stopping her healing chakra even as she leaned down and performed mouth to mouth. Gai had stopped breathing. "No, I won't be her. Come on, Gai! Breathe dammit!"

"Sakura…" Neji whispered sadly as the pink haired woman bent back down and pushed a breath of air into the mangled chest. Gai would never forgive his team if they let her kill herself trying to save him when he had gone to such lengths to protect her.

"I… will… NOT… be… her!" Sakura snapped between breathes, and Neji watched as she forced chakra into Gai that she needed herself.

"No!" Sakura snarled, bringing her fist down into his breastbone, trying to manually force his heart into working. "Dammit Gai! You coward, don't you dare leave like this! I dare you to stay alive, you big idiot! I will NOT be her!"

"Be who?" Lee whispered brokenly to Neji, who just shook his head sadly.

"Her mistress. Tsunade. She doesn't want to end up like her, losing those she loved."

"But… that means…" Lee closed his eyes, unable to watch anymore, but that didn't keep the girl's choked sobs from his ears. Neji stepped past Lee, and his teammate knew why. Neji was going to stop her, and Lee knew that if he did, then beyond a shadow of a doubt, Gai would not make it. Lee's beloved sensei would be gone.

"Sakura. Let him go." Neji's eyes could see what Lee's instinct told him. If she wanted to stay alive herself, Sakura needed to stop.

"No!"

"Sakura."

"NO! Breathe, Gai! Breathe!"

Neji went to move towards her, but he wasn't the one who pulled the distraught kunoichi away from the dying man moments before she poured the last of her chakra into him. The help had come, but everyone knew it was most likely too late. No matter how hard she had tried, it was too late.

_It was too late to take this back. He wouldn't even if he could, even though it was probably the last thing in the world he should have done. She had curled up against his side, her hair spilling over her shoulder and across his chest. Her breathing was soft and even, and she slept as if completely content. But he did not. Even though all he wanted was to hold her here like this forever, it was time to go back home. He knew that she deserved more than him, that just this small taste of her had been more than a man like him had deserved. She had whispered something tonight right before she had fallen asleep, and it was something he treasured as much as he feared. She didn't mean it, she couldn't mean it. It wasn't too late to withdraw from this, to not take to heart what she thought she felt and to allow her the time to see that she didn't…_

_She murmured his name in her sleep and reached for him. Sighing softly, he rolled over and pulled her deeply within the protection of his arms. Tomorrow he would be kind but firm. Tomorrow he would let her go. It was too late to take this back, his heart wouldn't let him, but it was okay. Just this one time, it was enough. It would have to be, for both of them._

"No…" Sakura whimpered and tried to fight as she was pulled away, but she was too weak. It was amazing that she was even conscious as she was lifted up into protective arms and carried away from where Gai lay, his form out of view as the medics picked up where Sakura had left off.

"Shhh, Sakura, it'll be okay," Kakashi whispered, even though it was a lie. Even though he knew from experience that this kind of thing almost never ended up okay. But as her friend, one who had watched them both struggle with this alone for so long, there was nothing he could do but hold her and make empty promises.

No one asked her what was between her and Gai. At this point, as the young medic collapsed sobbing against her sensei's chest before finally passing out, no one had to.

* * *

The apartment was freezing. Therefore it was imperative to his current mission that he keep everything about her not required for breathing safely trapped within the warmth of the blankets and his body. Let it never be said he ever did a mission halfheartedly.

"I'm fixing your heater," Gai murmured, nuzzling her neck as he tugged her body tighter to his own. "Whether you want me to or not."

"I'll get around to figuring it out," Sakura mumbled sleepily, wiggling happily beneath the hands that seemed determined to keep her warm. Truthfully, she probably wouldn't.

"No, you won't." The older jounin smiled, kissing her shoulder and sighing in contentment. He had missed her so. Suddenly Sakura turned in his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin as she spoke into his chest.

"Gai? What is it between us?" There was a slight tremor in her voice of uncertainty. "What is this?"

_"I'm not doing this anymore." He walked through the door, stalking towards her with such determination that she took an instinctive step back. Ever since getting out of the hospital they had avidly avoided each other, so she was completely at a loss as to what to do or say. _

_"I don't understand." He had reached her and he hooked an arm around her waist, jerking her close._

_"Start understanding." And then he kissed her, hard. She gasped, shocked, before finally giving in and pressing against his strong body. Somewhere between the kiss and her hands greedily grabbing onto him, clinging as if her life depended on it, she became aware of the fact they weren't in her office in the hospital anymore. Her back bumped the door to her bedroom, his feet crunching on leaves as they stumbled towards her bed. Those two weeks with her had been wonderful. However his self imposed year without her had been torture, and he wasn't going to stand around anymore, watching her want him and not do anything about it. He had waited, given her time to change her mind and move past that mission, past _him_, but she never had. He was tired of second guessing himself, and he was done living in memories when she was _right here_. Not when he knew she wanted this too. _

_"Are you sure?" Sakura asked as the backs of her knees hit the bed, causing her to tumble backwards, her one time lover's body following her down. "Gai, are you sure? If you aren't, I can't do this to myself. Your talk about me having someone more youthful and all that crap… I can't go back through that again. It was too hard, it hurt too much."_

_His mouth was on hers, hot and demanding._

_"Do you still want me?" his voice rumbled as he nuzzled her neck, making her heart race with the sheer sexiness of it._

_"Yes," she whispered back. "Of course, I never stopped."_

_"Then youth be damned, Sakura. Let me show you what experience can do…"_

"Gai?" she pressed, poking a finger into his ribs.

"Hmmm?" He was currently preoccupied with her earlobe.

"What is this?" she repeated.

Pulling away slightly, he took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. It was all the answer he could give her. Truthfully, for a man who always had something to say, he was at a loss to describe it. When holding her and loving her brought him shamelessly to his knees… and now he was so deliriously happy that he couldn't do anything but lie next to her and keep his precious person close. Words didn't express what he had to say, so he had to show her in every way he could. She seemed to understand, just how she had always instinctively understood him. Later, as they lay curled up together and exhausted, she rested her face against his side, her hair spilling over her shoulder and his chest. Fingertips lightly traced his newest scars, ones he had earned for her, and once again she whispered what she had that night so long before.

"I think I love you," Sakura admitted softly, feeling incredibly vulnerable. Last time her words hadn't gone over so well. Gai stroked her hair gently, kissing her forehead and making a promise he should have made a year ago.

"And I swear, this time I will make this work."

* * *

_"Gai sempai? Are you ready for the mission?"_

_The elite jounin smiled brightly at his youthful new partner, and gave her a thumbs up. He tried not to notice what a lovely woman the kunoichi had grown into._

_"Only if you are, Sakura chan!" With that he took off at an easy run through the tree tops._

_"Hmmm," she murmured non-committingly, watching his disappearing form in the distance. This mission might end up more than she was ready for. Oh well, Sakura shrugged as she followed suit. Really, it was only three weeks. What could happen in three weeks?_


End file.
